The present invention generally relates to a filler neck closure assembly for a vehicle fuel tank, and particularly to a contaminant cover for closing a capless fuel tank filler neck. More particularly, the present invention relates to a closure assembly suitable for use with a robotic refueling system.
A removable fuel cap with a sealing gasket is typically used to close the open end of a fuel tank filler neck. It has been observed that fuel caps are often lost or damaged over time and, as a result, the open end of the filler neck might not be closed and sealed in accordance with the original equipment specifications during operation of the vehicle.
A robotic refueling system operates to detect a vehicle arriving at a vehicle-refueling station, open the vehicle fuel tank filler neck access door, locate a fuel tank filler neck in the vehicle, insert a fuel-dispensing nozzle automatically into the filler neck to introduce fuel in the fuel tank of the vehicle, withdraw the fuel dispensing nozzle after refueling, and close the filler neck access door, all without any intervention by an attendant. The filler neck closure assembly in accordance with the present disclosure is particularly suited for use with such robotic refueling systems.
According to the present disclosure, an apparatus for use with a filler neck of a vehicle includes a filler neck access door, a filler neck closure, and a cover. The filler neck access door is adapted to be coupled to a side wall of the vehicle and is movable between a closed position to block access to the filler neck and an opened position to allow access to the filler neck. The filler neck closure is adapted to be coupled to an open mouth of the filler neck to close the open mouth. The filler neck closure includes a first seal configured to block fuel and fuel vapor from flowing from the filler neck to atmosphere and is formed to include a nozzle-receiving opening. The cover includes a second seal and a seal support coupled to the second seal. The seal support includes a base coupled to the filler neck access door and a spring. The spring is configured to bias the second seal away from the base to cause the second seal to seat on the filler neck closure to block contaminant material from entering the nozzle-receiving opening when the filler neck access door is in its closed position. The spring is further configured to allow the second seal to move toward the base in response to the second seal seating on the filler neck closure.
In preferred embodiments, the seal support further includes a plate coupled to the second seal and a post coupled to the base and the plate. The spring engages the base and the plate and surrounds the post. The plate and the second seal are formed to include openings through which the post extends so that the plate and the second seal are movable along the post relative to the base to compensate for variances in the position of the filler neck closure relative to the filler neck access door upon closure thereof and the position of the filler neck in the vehicle.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.